


Kinktober 2020

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Series: Haikyuu!! Oneshots and Stories [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Food Kink, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, MY OWN LIST, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Spanking, Tags May Change, cause why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: CAUSE WHY THE HELL NOT?! Many-a rarepairs, ships, and overall, kinkiness!Subject to change cause I'm a multi-shipper
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! Oneshots and Stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901446
Comments: 16
Kudos: 383





	1. Introduction

Alright, I'm gonna do Kinktober, cause why not?

I have no idea how to do this, but I see people making lists with a ship corresponding, so that's what I'm gonna do.

~~Day 1: Daddy Kink; Daisuga~~

~~Day 2: Bondage; Akahina~~

~~Day 3: Phone Sex; Bokuaka~~

~~Day 4: Crossdressing; Oihina~~

~~Day 5: Food Kink; Atsuhina~~

~~Day 6: Praise kink: Goshisemi~~

~~Day 7: Caught Masturbating; Asanoya~~

~~Day 8: Bukkake; Harem~~

~~Day 9: Spanking; Kagehina~~

~~Day 10: Overstim; Tsukiyama~~

Day 11: Marking: Kurboku

Day 12: Somnophilia; Sakuhina

Day 13: Size Kink; Ushihina

Day 14: Collars/Leashes | Brat Taming; Asanoya

Day 15: Sex Toys; Akahina

Day 16: Threesome; Hinatenushi

Day 17: Exhibitionism/Public Sex; Tsukhina

Day 18: Edging; Goshisemi

Day 19: Rimming; Daisuga

Day 20: Dom/sub; Bokuhina

Day 21: Temperature play; Tsukihina

Day 22: Face Fucking; Tsukiyama

Day 23: Dirty Talk; Hinaten

Day 24: Spitroasting; Kurobokuoi

Day 25: Lingerie; Kagehina

Day 26: Humiliation; Kurohina

Day 27: Body Worship; Kuroken

Day 28: Sadism; Bokuaka

Day 29: Voyeurism; Tsukiyama 

Day 30: Choking; Ushiten

Day 31: Free Day


	2. Daddy Kink; Daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 is done on Day 1! Success!

Sugawara smirked at Daichi when he saw the man walk into their room.

“Hey, Suga…”

“Heya, daddy.”

Suga was sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but his pair of boxers, legs spread, and a cocky smirk on his face.

“How long have you been waiting for me?”

“Not long… I’d say 20 minutes, maybe.”

Daichi nodded and walked to Suga, feeling up his legs and arms. Suga let out a breathy moan, and grabbed one of Daichi’s hands, and brought it to his nipple.

“Come on, play with me, Daddy.”

Daichi slowly pushed him down, and kissed his neck, smirking when he heard Suga let out a slight gasp.

“Daddy…”

“Patience, baby.”

Daichi reached his hand down and palmed Suga’s erection. The shorter moaned and fisted his hands in Daichi’s hair.

“Daichi… fuck… more.”

“Stay patient. You need to wait.”

Suga groaned, “I want you now… please!”

Daichi growled and sat up, before lying Suga over his lap. He struck his hand down, spanking him, and making Suga moan loud.

“Daddy!”

“You need to be patient.”

Daichi did this action 5 more times and lied him back on the bed.

“I’m sorry, Daddy…”

Suga gasped when he felt his boxers get pulled down, and looked up to see Daichi stripping his clothes. 

“It’s okay, you are still human.”

Suga snorted, “Nice to know I didn’t become an alien overnight.”

Daichi laughed, “You know what I meant.”

Suga tried to huff out another laugh, but it came out as a moan when he felt Daichi slowly sliding into him.

“Fuck, you’re big…”

Daichi bottomed out, and looked down at the male beneath him. He was red and panting, wanting to get fucked.

“Goddamn… so good.”

“P-Please move, Daddy… I wanna feel you even more.”

Daichi groaned and put his hands by Suga’s head, pulling out and pushing back in, moaning. The room was soon filled with moans, grunts, and the slaps of their skin together, in an almost perfect harmony,

“Fuck, Daddy, fuck, getting close!

Daichi groaned when he felt himself cum, and when he looked down, and Suga came as well.

“God… daddy fucks me so well…”

“Fuck, don’t say stuff like that, makes me wanna bend you over this desk.”

Suga giggled and stood up, slightly wobbling, “C’mon daddy, let’s get cleaned up.”

“You are gonna hold that over me, aren’t you.”

“Yep! C’mon, I wanna get cleaned!”


	3. Bondage; Akahina

“You sure, Hinata?”

Hinata eagerly nodded, smiling at Akaashi. The older sighed and lied Hinata down onto the bed, before grabbing the rope that was behind him. He tied Hinata’s wrists to the bedframe and looked down at him.

Akaashi looked at him warily, still slightly nervous, “Do you want me to make the binds tighter or looser?”

Hinata made an attempt to move his hands, before answering, “A little tighter, ‘Kaashi. I won’t break.”

Akaashi slightly tightened the binds, and Hinata nodded. Akaashi sighed a breath of relief that Hinata was still willing to do this. He cleared his throat and looked at him.

“Okay… now, do you remember the stoplight system?”

“Yes, green means continue, yellow means slow down, and red means stop.”

Akaashi nodded, “Good. remind me what your safeword is?”

“V-Volleyball.”

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Akaashi leaned down and kissed his neck, “Bokuto’s safeword is ‘Fukordani’. It’s okay.” 

Hinata breathily giggled, “Oh, t-that’s cool.”

Akaashi looked down and admired Hinata. He was blushing, with his mouth agape and he was slightly drooling. His furry ears lightly twitched and he looked completely debauched already. Akaashi slid his hands down, lightly rubbing over his nipples. They were a hard and cute red color. 

As he slid his hands further down, he felt Hinata’s tail brush against his wrist. The cute orange tail that Akaashi lightly pet, which made Hinata softly moan. Akaashi smiled and saved that memory in his mind before traveling lower to his cock. The head was red and needy for touch. Akaashi hovered him over it for a second before lowering it so he could reach his hole. He slowly pulled out the dildo that was inside for the time being, and Hinata moaned at the feeling.

“A-Akaashi…”

Akaashi smirked and pushed the toy back in, making the shorter whine and writhe. The binds stopped him from moving too much though, and it made Hinata gasp in surprise.

“Y’know, I could suck you off, and you’d be unable to grab and pull my hair.”

Hinata whimpered and pleaded, “I-I like feeling your hair…”

Akaashi kissed the head of his cock, “Exactly.” He took him down to the base, and Hinata moaned, trying to break free from the ropes.

“Mmm! Akaashi!”

Akaashi pulled up and away from him, a smirk on his face. 

“Aw, you want me?” Akaashi slid the dildo out, and pulled down his pants and boxers, and pushed his member against Hinata’s entrance, “You want to feel me fucking you? Deep and hard, while you lie here, unable to move your hands?”

Hinata whined, and pushed his hips up, wanting to feel him, “Please… m-master… I want you… t-to fuck me…”

Akaashi leaned down and kissed his cheek, “Good boy… you beg so adorably.” Akaashi pushed into Hinata, who moaned out.

“Master… ah! That feels-ah- s-so big…”

“So adorable…” Akaashi pet his ears and started moving in Hinata, grabbing his bound wrists, “Fuck, you feel so good.”

Akaashi removed one of his hands and moved it to pet Hinata’s ears, marveling at how soft they were. He smiled at the moans he pushed out of Hinata, coupled with “master” and “so good”. 

“A-Akaahi… feel so close… gonna-ah!”

Akaashi bent down and kissed his neck, before growling, “Cum.”

Hinata made a particularly loud moan as he came between he and Akaashi. Akaashi fucked him through his orgasm, befor reaching his own climax. 

“‘K-Kaashi…”

Akaashi made quick work of untying his wrists before rubbing the feeling back. He picks up Hinata and carried him to the bathroom, quickly cleaning the both of them up.

“You okay?” Akaashi asked, petting his ears.

“Mhmm… I’m fine, I swear.”

“Just makin’ sure… I love you.”

“I love you too.”   
  


They kissed and slowly fell asleep, whispering sweet nothings.


	4. Phone Sex; Bokuaka

Akaashi scribbled something down onto his notepad before he noticed his phone was ringing. When he looked at the caller ID, he saw Bokuto’s name and face pop up, and he smiled. When he answered it, he kept the phone away from his ear for the inevitable-

“Hey, hey, hey!”   
  


“Hey Bokuto. How’s your trip going?”

“Ah, it’s going. Kuroo and Hinata fell asleep making out on their bed.”

“I see…” Akaashi flipped his pencil between his fingers before asking, “Is there a particular reason you called me?”

“I might be pretty hard right now.”

Akaashi chuckled, “You want me to help you?”   
  


“Please?”

“Well, because you asked so nicely, I’d be cruel not to.” He set his phone down, putting it on speaker as he went back to writing, “Are your pants and boxers off?”

“Now they are.”

“Okay… palm the head.”

He heard a stuttered moan and a “please” come out of the phone, and he smirked.

“Stroke yourself, slowly.”

He heard a stifled moan this time and assumed he was trying not to wake up his friends. He wrote down a few more notes, smiling at the moans he was making.

“A-Akaashi… I want more…”

Akaashi felt his notes for this part were done, so he flipped to the next page, “Stroke yourself a bit faster, and play with you balls for me.”

The moans became slightly louder and needier, Bokuto wanting to savor everything.

“Ak-Akaashi…”

“Play with your nipples, stroke yourself faster.” Akaashi finished another page of notes, moving onto the next page.

He heard Bokuto’s whines and moans become needier and louder.

“‘Kaashi… wan-wanna… please let-”

“You can cum.”

He heard a shuddered moan before pants afterward. 

“Thank… thanks, Akaashi…”

“Anytime. Alright, go to sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight.”

“Good night, Bokuto.”

He heard the phone hang up, and he looked at his notes. The pleasure point and erogenous zones on his various boyfriends’ bodies. 

“These seem about right… new item added to my weapons.”


	5. Crossdressing; Oihina

“Chibi-chan~”   


“Yes, Great King?”

“I wanna see you in something~”

“Oh? I can go grab a skirt-”

“No, I wanna see you in this.”

Oikawa pressed a box into one of Hinata’s hands, and took the other, trailing down to the front of Oikawa’s pants, where Hinata could feel him straining the fabric.

“The thought of you wearing this made me aroused…”

Hinata blushed and held the box to his chest before scurrying into the bathroom, “I-I’ll be out in a sec! Wait in my room!”

“Okay, chibi-chan.”

Oikawa waited for a few minutes before seeing Hinata walk into his room. Dressed in a bright pink and white skirt with a pastel blue shirt.

“H-here…”

“Absolutely adorable.” 

Oikawa stood up and pushed up the skirt. He felt Hinata shiver and moan at the electrical touch. 

“You look stunning.”

“I do?”

“Mhmm… I wanna take this off, but I’m leaving it on. You look too damn adorable in this.” Oikawa picked him up and placed him down onto the desk. He slid his hands under the skirt and felt the pair of panties that he also gave to Hinata.

“Great King…”

Oikawa pushed up the skirt and slid Hinata to the edge of the desk before grinding his erection on Hinata’s. They both moaned, and Hinata bucked his hips forward, making Oikawa smirk.

“Patience, Chibi-chan~”

He softly palmed Hinata’s erection, making Hinata keen. Oikawa smirked and pulled down the panties, admiring the small mess within them.

“‘M sorry…”

“No need to apologize… I think it’s adorable.” Oikawa unzipped his own pants and let them fall to his knees before placing himself at Hinata’s entrance. “You ready?”

“Yeah…” Hinata wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck, “So ready.”

Oikawa gave him a kiss as he pushed into him, making Hinata whine out.

“Great King!”

“Ah, you like the way this feels? You like this feeling of my cock deep inside you?”

He slowly pulled out until the tip was just inside before pushing forward, making the desk rattle. He did this a few more times, ramming into Hinata, drawing out moans and pleads.

“Yes! Oh, I love it! I love it so much, Great King!”

Oikawa smirked and began to tweak his nipples and began to kiss his neck. He reached under his shirt and felt Hinata’s soft chest.

“Oh fuck, you feel so good, Chibi-chan.”

“Feel good for you, sir! Feel good for you!” Hinata moaned and fell back on the desk. He lifted his hips up when he felt his wrists get pinned to the wood of the desk.

“Oh, Great King! Please-ah~ You feel so good! Splitting me open… ah! So amazing!”

He knew Hinata was babbling from the stimulation he was receiving, but Oikawa still loved every part of it.

“Great King… I think… I-I’m-”

Hinata moaned as he came, making a damp spot on the skirt. Oikawa stilled for a second, letting Hinata squeeze around him, and he moaned. The pressure from it made Oikawa cum, and he sighed out, before looking down at him.

“Such an adorable kitty cat.”

“Your adorable kitty cat…”

“Mhmm…” Oikawa kissed his cheek, and pulled out before carrying him to the bathroom, “I need to clean you up~”

“I know… I got the skirt dirty…”

“It’s fine, trust me.”

Oikawa gave him a kiss before running a bath for him.


	6. Food Kink; Atsuhina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu's b-day (a day late) and I didn't add smut cause I wanted to get this out as soon as possible, but I'll go back and edit when I'm done~

“Happy birthday, Miya twins!”

Atsumu and Osamu were met with a surprise when they walked into the living room. Hinata, Akaashi, Oikawa, Kuroo, and Bokuto greeted them with a shout and a cake. They both smiled at the small group and thanked them.

“Damn, you guys really went all out on this, huh?” Atsumu asked, patting Oikawa on the head

“Yeah, thanks!” Osamu said after Hinata handed him a plate. “Hinata, are you wearin’ a dress?”

Hinata blushed, “They had me wear it…”

“You look adorable,” The twins said simultaneously.

Hinata smiled at them, “Thanks… I’m glad you guys like it.”

Osamu smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Atsumu waited until everyone wasn’t looking before he slid his hand up Hinata’s dress to squeeze his butt.

“Such a cutie… the food is good, but I really wanna eat you…”

Hinata softly moaned at the flirtation. After the party, Hinata walked up to Atsumu’s room, per his request. He brought a small box of leftovers, also per his request, but he was confused about that part.

“Hey there, cutie.”

Hinata blushed and walked into Atsumu’s room, and closed the door, “I was wondering why you wanted me to bring theses leftovers…”

Atsumu gave him a sly smirk, “You looked so adorable when you were eatin’ today…”

Hinata blushed. It was an odd compliment, but he accepted it nonetheless. Atsumu took the box and took out an onigiri and held it up to Hinata’s mouth.

“Open.”

Hinata opened his mouth and Atsumu pushed the snack into his mouth. He slowly ate the onigiri and looked at him.

“You look so fuckin’ adorable,” Atsumu pressed his knee against Hinata’s crotch, making him softly moan.

“Atsumu… ah~”

“This dress is adorable… too bad it’s comin’ off…” He slid the dress down Hinata’s body, before palming his erection. 

“Ats-”

Atsumu pushed another onigiri into Hinata’s mouth before he kissed him. Hinata moaned as he swallowed the onigiri, feeling Atsumu push his tongue into his mouth. 

“Fuck… you taste so damn sweet.”

Atsumu picked him up and placed him on the bed before grabbing the box again. He placed a trail of onigiri from Hinata’s mouth to the hem of his waistband. He licked his lips before leaning down and eating the one closest to his waistband.

“Huh-”

“Calm down… not gonna do anythin’ bad…”

He slowly ate up the trail, pausing occasionally to lick his chest and stomach. When he reached his mouth, he ate it before bringing him in for a kiss.

“Taste so fuckin’ good.”

“Happy… happy birthday Atsumu…”

“I’ll gladly take my present.”


	7. Praise Kink; Goshisemi

“You did a good job, Goshi.”

Goshiki blushed at the praise and saw Semi reaching for the controller. He handed it to the setter, who in return gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“Cutie.”

Goshiki blushed even bright, “I-I’m not cute! I’m a strong ace!”

Semi chuckled at his eagerness before patting his head. 

“You’re a cute and strong ace.”

Goshiki blushed and watched Semi play the game. 

“You’re good at playing the game…”

“Thanks. You’re good too.”

Goshiki blushed, “I am?”

“Yeah. You’re a really good player. Like… way better than me. You are able to get past farther than I can, and it’s really impressive. I mean… this is on intermediate. That’s… Goshi?”

He looked and saw Goshiki pushing his hands between his legs while quivering beside Semi. He dropped the controller and wrapped the blanket around him.

“Are you cold?! Are you okay? Say something!”

Goshiki weakly pushed the blanket off of him, “I… I’m not sick… or anything…”

“Then what-”

“Praise me… I-I like it when you do…”

Semi smirked and slid one of his hands into Goshiki’s pants, “You’re a good player. You’re smart and strategic… you’re the ace of the game.” He praised as he slowly stroked Goshiki.

“Ah- Semi- wait- fuck- please, oh please- faster-” Goshiki hiccuped, squeezing Semi’s sleeve.

Semi stroked him faster, “You are amazing, you are smart, and you are oh so adorable. My adorable ace who will be better than Ushi-”

“Semi!”

Goshiki came in his hand and Semi shuddered when he felt it. He felt his own orgasm wash over and looked down at Goshiki.

“You okay?”

“Yeah… I am…”

Semi kissed his cheek, “You’re cumming face is adorable.”

Goshiki blushed and stood up, “We should get cleaned up.”

“Yeah, c’mon.” He carried Goshiki bridal style to the bathroom to clean them up.


	8. Caught Masturbating; Asanoya

Nishinoya reached up and gingerly touched the collar around his neck. Memories of the previous night filled his mind and he softly moaned, reaching down to palm himself.

“‘Sahi…”

He whined and pushed a hand into his boxers. He stroked himself as he remembered the feeling of Asahi’s hand around his neck. The feeling of being filled with his cock.

“Daddy!”

He put his other hand around his neck and attempted to simulate the choking sensation he remembered. He stroked himself and moaned out. 

“Ah~ Daddy! Let me feel you!”

“You can feel me anytime you want, baby boy. You do know that right?”

Nishinoya gasped and looked over at Asahi who was leaning on the door.

“‘Sahi!”

“Don’t stop on account of me. Come on.  _ Daddy wants to see you play with yourself.” _

Nishinoya moaned and pulled his boxers down before stroking himself in front of Asahi. He played with nipples and moaned, loving the feeling of his fingertips rubbing over them. He made a loud whine, but it was cut off. He felt a hand wrap around his neck and squeeze lightly and when he looked up, he saw Asahi, who was also jacking himself off.

“Daddy…” Nishinoya rasped before cumming in his hand.

“So sexy… suck me off?”

Noya nodded and pushed Asahi on the bed before dropping to his knees. He took Asahi to the base, making the taller moan.

“Ah, n-not so… be careful, baby boy.”

Nishinoya sucked on him, running his tongue under his shaft. He heard the groans and swears coming from Asahi and he took him even deeper.

“Nishi… baby-fuck!”

A hand tightening in his hair was the only warning he got before Asahi was cumming down his throat. Noya choked slightly, but pulled back, letting Asahi shoot in his mouth. He moaned when he pulled off, swallowing his release.

“You taster so good, Daddy.”

Asahi groaned and pulled him up, “Tease…”

“Only for you.”

Asahi kissed his cheek and they leaned against the pillows.

“I’m glad you were thinking about me.”

Nishinoya blushed and hid his face, “‘Sahi!”

“I am!”

He lightly smacked his chest before lying with him in calm silence


	9. Bukkake; Harem

“Well isn’t he just so fuckin’ adorable?”

“Yeah, the dress was a good choice.”

“Hell yeah.”

Hinata looked up at the various captains standing above him. Oikawa stroked his cheek while Kuroo ruffled his hair. Bokuto lightly touched his tail and Ushijima tapped under his chin. Hinata was forced to look up to his eyes and he could see lust within his eyes. A promise of making Hinata cum untouched.

“Well then,” Oikawa pushed down his pants, “Shall we resume our plan?”

Kuroo and Boktuo nodded, dropping their own pants and Ushijima following. Hinata stared at them and stared at their bare cocks. He slowly took Oikawa in his mouth, before grabbing Ushijima and Bokuto. He felt Kuroo rub his head against his cheek, spreading precum on him. Hinata took the hint and pulled off Oikawa to take Kuroo.

“Hah… so fucking cute.” Kuroo pets his ears, making Hinata moan.

He took his hand off of Bokuto the stroke Oikawa. Bokuto jacked himself and pets Hinata’s hair, closing his eyes, relishing the feeling.

“Fuck, you’re so soft…”

Hinata keened at the praise and pulled off Kuroo before taking Bokuto. He stopped jacking Ushijima before putting his hand on Kuroo, stroking him quickly. He felt himself getting closer to the edge and he moaned when felt his ears getting pet again.

“You got everyone but me, baby,” Ushijima said, poking Hinata’s face with his cock. 

Hinata nodded and pulled off Bokuto, “Sorry, Daddy.” Hinata took Ushijima in his mouth, licking his shaft. He pulled up to his tip, and sucked lightly, before pulling off to make a shuddered moan.

“Aw, baby, did you cum without permission?” Oikawa asked, petting his hair, stroking himself fast.

“S-Sorry, sir.”

Oikawa gave Kuroo and Bokuto a look, and they both smacked him off their members. The three stared jacking off, making Hinata confused. 

“Huh, what’re you-”

Oikawa was the first cum, moaning out, “Chibi-chan…” He came on his face in his mouth, smiling at his face. Ushijima was next, cumming on the side of Hinata’s face, making Hinata moan.

“Take it, baby boy,” Bokuto warned, before cumming, aiming for Hinata’s mouth. Most of it landed in his mouth, and he moaned.

“Me too,” Kuroo said, turned his face so he could also cum in his mouth. After they all were done, Hinata was a mess. 

“Such a messy little kitty,” Oikawa commented, taking two of his fingers, raking them through some of the cum, and pushing it in Hinata’s mouth. The other three cleaned him up like this, and each kissed his cheeks when he was clean.

“C’mon, let’s properly clean you and help your knees.” Kuroo and Bokuto brought him to the bathroom, and ran a bath, before getting in with him.

“Did so good, Shou…” Kuroo praised, running his fingers through his hair.

“You did so fucking good.” Bokuto cleaned his back and handed the washcloth to Kuroo to clean his chest. 

“We love you so much.”

“So fucking much.”

“I love you guys too.”


	10. Spanking; Kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever write porn with a popular ship...but also make it dubious consent-
> 
> Trust me, I have no clue why I did this. It started slightly sinful, then I went downhill.

“Boke,” Kageyama muttered before spanking Hinata. Instead of a cry or a stupid nickname, he was met with a suppressed moan. He turned to Hinata is who was hunched over, trying to make himself appear smaller. Kageyama walked behind him, and grabbed his butt, making the older squeak, “Hinata… were you turned on by me spanking you?”

Hinata didn’t answer, too embarrassed to move. He felt Kageyama’s hand squeeze him harder, and he moaned. 

“Holy shit, you like the feeling of my squeezing and slapping his ass.”

“D-Don’t make it sound gross- EEP!”

He felt Kageyama slap his butt again before he felt the taller press up against him. Kageyama squeezed his ass again and kissed behind his ear.

“Are you getting turned on by this?” He ground himself against Hinata, “Did you feel that? Could you feel my dick rubbing against you? Hard and ready to take you…”

Hinata whimpered and felt Kageyama’s mouth against his neck. He ground back against Kageyama before he was pushed forward onto the bed.

“Kage-”

He shrieked when he felt a hand land on his butt. He felt three more lands on him, and he was soon whimpering and grinding on the bed.

“Getting off from this… pretty pathetic huh?”

Hinata winced at the words but moaned when he felt more spanks grace his ass. He felt Kageyama pull down his pants and massage his butt. He spanked Hinata six times in quick succession. Hinata was trying to feel any friction from the bed, but Kageyama gripped his hips so he couldn’t.

“God, you’re so fucking pathetic. Getting off by grinding yourself on the bed while getting spanked.”

Hinata hated the words he was saying, but he wasn’t about to tell Kageyama that. Not when the setter slid into him, groaning.

“What, had so many guys here that it’s so easy to fuck you?”

Hinata winced again when he felt Kageyama moving in him. Not a moment to get adjusted, just started fucking him hard and fast. Hinata moaned, falling on the bed. Kageyama let go of his hips and gipped the sheet, pounding into him faster and harder.

“Kage- slow- ah! S-Slow down! Kageyama!”

“Fuck you feel amazing.” 

Kageyama didn’t slow down, only sped up until he pulled out and came on Hinata’s ass and back. Hinata whimpered and felt a few tears leave his face.

“Goddamn… that was… awesome. I can see why they like you.” Kageyama said before kissing his neck and walking out of his room. It took Hinata a few seconds until he realized, he was still hard and Kageyama’s cum stained him. 

“Bakayama…”

He started crying before he stroked himself


	11. Overstim; Tsukiyama

“Tsukki… Tsukki!” Yamaguchi moaned as he came. He felt Tsukishima come after him, and when he looked down, he saw his chest stained with white strings of his cum. 

“Aw, you look so fucking adorable…” Tsukishima cooed before he started thrusting back into him. Yamaguchi whined and gripped the sheets, moaning at the stimulation.

“Ah! T-Tsukki!” Yamaguchi began moaning again. He grabbed at the taller boy’s shoulders and tried to crawl away from the overstimulation. However, he loved the feeling of it at the same time.

“You gonna cum again? Gonna make an even bigger mess on you?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m going to come! Come just from your c-cock, Tsukki!” 

Tsukishima leaned down and kissed his neck. He felt Yamaguchi clench around him as he let out another shaky moan and stained his chest with even more of his cum. 

“God… that felt- ah!”

He felt Tsukishima thrust back into him, making Yamaguchi try to push him away.

“I can’t come! I can’t come anymore!”

“I know you have it in you… please baby boy…”

Yamaguchi moaned and reached down to lightly touch the head of his cock.

“Fuck!”

“Oh, you have such a foul mouth…”

Tsukishima started fucking the smaller harder, making him moan.

“Tsukki! I-I can’t come!”

“I know you can…”

“Tsukki!” 

Yamaguchi came again, screaming Tsukishima’s name. The taller grunted and came inside the smaller before looking down at his wrecked body. He carefully slid out of him and caressed his cheek.

“How do you feel?”

“I feel… tired.”

Tsukishima chuckled and picked up Yamaguchi, carrying him to the bathroom.

“You did such a good job today… I’m proud of you.”

“You are?”

“Mhmm. You took me like a pro, and you came so many times,” He gently set him in the bath before getting behind him. He washed his back and chest, before cleaning him out.

“Thank you, Tsukki…”

Tsukishima smiled to himself, “Anything for you, Yamaguchi.”


	12. Marking; Kurboku

“Ow! Fuck!”

Kuroo glared at the dog-eared ace, who pouted at him. His eyes shifted to the mark on his arm made by said ace before he looked back up glaring at him.

“What the hell, Bokuto?!”

“You weren’t giving me attention!”

“You don’t deserve it, you just fucking bit me!”

“Your fault!”

Kuroo pushed him over and pinned him to the couch, “I’ll show you whose fault it is.” He leaned down and bit Bokuto’s neck, making the shorter moan out.

“K-Kuroo-”

“This is a punishment. You’re not allowed to talk. In fact, for biting me,” Kuroo grabbed something from his bag and latched it around Bokuto’s jaw and under his nose.

“Huh?” Bokuto reached up to take it off, but Kuroo smacked his hands away.

“It’s a muzzle. You’re keeping it on for biting me. It’s what bad dogs get.”

Bokuto nodded and moaned when he felt Kuroo palm his growing erection. He bucked his hips up, but Kuroo held them down, giving him a warning glare.

“I don’t want to send you to Oikawa for re-learning a lesson, but I will.”

Bokuto nodded and watched as Kuroo pulled down his shorts and felt him grind against his boxers. He moaned loudly, getting a smirk from Kuroo. 

“Aw, look how aroused you are…”

Bokuto moaned and tried to buck his hips up again, trying to gain any friction. 

“Patience, Bokuto. You have to learn it~”

Bokuto moaned and arched his back. He felt his boxers get pulled down and something wet prod at his hole. He moaned when he felt two fingers slip into him, trying to push himself down on them.

“Kuroo!”

“What did I say?”

Bokuto whined, “I’m sorry.”

Kuroo smirked and leaned down to kiss his neck. He prodded around in Bokuto’s hole until he touched a place that made Bokuto moan loud.

“I found it?”

“Yeah,” he panted, “You found it.”

Kuroo pulled his fingers out, getting a whine from Bokuto, but replaced it with his cock. He pinned Bokuto hands above him, and pulled out, before slamming back into him.

“Kuroo!”

“Bokuto… no one spoke to you.”

“I don’t fucking care, I’m gonna moan out your name. It feels good…”

Kuroo smirked and leaned down to kiss his neck as he fucked him into the couch.

“Ah, fuck!

Kuroo kissed and bit his neck, before using one of his hands to reach down and stroke him, trying to make him come.

“Fuck, Kuroo, fuck!”

He came on Kuroo’s hand before feeling Kuroo fill him deeply.

“Goddamn…” Bokuto moaned.

“Yeah, I know.” Kuroo chuckled before pulling out, “C’mon, let’s get cleaned up.”

“You sound like Akaashi.”

“Yeah, well he has the right idea. Do you want to be covered in cum?”

Bokuto laughed and pulled himself up with Kuroo’s outstretched hand, “No I do not  _ daddy~ _ ”

“Y’all are never letting that down, huh?”

“Nope!”

“I hate you guys.” Kuroo groaned before dragging him to the bathroom.


	13. Somnophilia; Sakuhina

Hinata looked so adorable. So clean, mainly cause he just left the shower, and so pure. He didn’t make any interactions on his trip from the bathroom to his bedroom, so he was even cleaner than Sakusa had hoped. He reached down and lightly pet his hair, shuddering at the feeling. It was still damp, and he pushed his hand through it.

“Hinata…” He softly whispered. He remembered that Hinata didn’t mind if someone had sex with him while he was asleep… as long as they didn’t purposefully try to hurt him. He slowly and quietly slid the sheets down his body and pushed a hand up his shirt. His stomach felt so clean and soft, he couldn’t take it. He carefully climbed onto his bed, before pulling down Hinata’s boxers. 

“Mmn…” Hinata slightly twitched but made no signs that he was awake or waking up. Sakusa smirked and pushed his shirt up, before leaning down to lick at his stomach, before kissing up to his nipple. God, he even tasted clean. 

“Fuck.” He felt himself rubbing against his sweatpants. 

He leaned down and played with Hinata’s pulsing hole. He pushed a finger in, and when he looked up to see him, he saw Hinata was twitching a bit more.

“Mmm…”

Sakusa kissed and bit Hinata’s chest, groaning at the little sounds he made. He pushed a second finger in his hole, careful that he didn’t hurt Hinata. He scissored Hinata carefully but quickly before adding a third finger.

Hinata was now whining and fidgeting a lot more, trying to grind on Sakusa's fingers. The ace chuckled at his eagerness and continued to finger him. He felt his fingers press against the sensitive spot and he smiled at Hinata's reaction. He moaned out and when Sakusa looked down, he saw that he was very aroused and was standing at full attention.

"Fuck, you're so adorable."

Sakusa slowly pulled his fingers out before putting them back in, smiling when he saw his fourth finger went in without a problem. He slowly pulled and pushed his fingers out and in, making Hinata whine even more.

Sakusa thought about what he was dreaming about. If it involved him or someone else. He finally pulled his fingers out and smirked when he heard a loud whine get drawn out of Hinata.

"As, be patient Hinata." He cooed. He slowly pulled his arousal out of his sweatpants and stroked himself a few times. He thought about all the things he would want to do with the smaller male. Those thoughts were pushed aside when he pushed himself into Hinata.

"Fuck." He gasped. 

He felt flushed against Hinata's hips, and when he looked down, he was still asleep. Sakusa shuddered a moan and pulled out slightly before gently rocking into him. He held himself far above Hinata, careful to keep his arms raised to make sure he didn't wake up the small man. 

"Hin- _ fuck. _ "

He moaned out and started to go slightly faster, still trying to keep Hinata asleep.

"Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ."

He felt himself getting close, and so he pulled out before pressing both their erections together and using one hand to stroke them at the same time. He came first, moaning at the sight of his cum staining Hinata's chest. He saw Hinata come into his hand and on his chest. 

Sakusa was breathing heavily before he cleared the cum off of his hand and Hinata's chest and stomach.

Sakusa made sure he was clean before pulling his boxers back up, sliding his shirt down, and covering him with the blanket again. 

"Night Hinata, even though you're still asleep " Sakusa kissed his forehead and left the room. He knew Hinata was still asleep, he could just tell.

And he loved it so fucking much.


	14. I'm still alive

Don't worry, I'm still alive

It's just writing can be fucking hard

and I also have a project in the mix

or two

or three even-

it doesn't matter, just know, like most writers

I am not finishing this before October ends-


End file.
